


Plastic Tree

by yablochkey



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда ты молод, красив и светел</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Tree

1.

— Твою мать!

на самом деле Чунхон хочет сказать не это, а что-нибудь покрепче и порезче, хотя в идеале было бы совсем промолчать и попытаться свернуть куда-нибудь в сторону, правда, выбор у него небольшой: дерево или какой-то пацан впереди, и Чунхон бы выбрал дерево, но сегодня он на новом скейте, поэтому, может быть, в следующий раз.

первое, что Чунхон видит, открывая глаза, — это небо, он таращится на него, голубое и глупое, а в руке слабо покалывает, словно крохотными иголочками, и от этого становится горячо. он приподымается на локте (мир тут же начинает вертеться перед глазами), моргает и наконец чувствует боль.

болит вся правая сторона тела, болит и как будто горит. Чунхон слабо стонет и пытается сесть — получается не сразу.

краем глаза он цепляет скейт — целый и невредимый — и с облегчением выдыхает. а потом Чунхон замечает рваную дыру на джинсах и капельки крови на футболке, чёрт же дёрнул его надеть белую именно сегодня.

больно; Чунхон разглядывает руку: вся раскрасневшаяся, у локтя кожа стёрта об асфальт, тут и там — маленькие пятнышки грязи, смываемые каплями крови (они сбегаются вместе в крошечных алых змеек и ползут по коже; от них потом тепло и влажно).

— Эй, ты как?

Чунхон подымает глаза и встречается с встревоженным взглядом. 

он совершенно не понимает "как он", поэтому неловко шевелит рукой и тут же тихо шипит от боли.

пока пацан аккуратно ощупывает его кисть, Чунхон разглядывает его руки — ладони небольшие и неожиданно нежные, пальцы тонкие и узкие, а вот плечи у него широкие, мощные.

— Вывих. До больницы дотерпишь? Тут минут семь идти.

устало кивнув, Чунхон пытается встать и едва не теряет равновесие, но чужая сильная рука сжимает плечо, помогая выравняться. 

— Спасибо.

у пацана узкие глаза, словно две полоски, проведённые чёрным маркером, высокие скулы и нелепая родинка на носу, которую Чунхон сначала принимает за крошечную ранку. он смотрит с участием и какой-то _жалостью_ , и Чунхону хочется надрать ему морду, но, кажется, сейчас на самом деле не подходящий момент.

пацан подбирает чунхонов скейт и хватает Чунхона за руку чуть выше локтя (в этот момент Чунхон осознаёт, что выше пацана на полголовы), конвоируя за собой.

Чунхон послушно идёт рядом едва переставляя ноги; по запястью к пальцам скользят ручейки крови, это немного неприятно, и Чунхон хочет почесать руку, но думает, что это как-то… _неприлично_.

(хотя вообще-то ему всё равно, что подумает этот парень: Чунхон _сбил его на скейте_ , какие ещё проблемы?)

— Ты сам-то цел?

он спрашивает просто из вежливости, хотя — опять же — он _сбил его на скейте_ и _что здесь вообще происходит?_

— Всё в порядке.

пацан улыбается и ускоряет шаг, Чунхону ничего другого не остаётся, кроме как стиснуть зубы и волочиться следом.

в больнице с него снимают майку и просят спустить штаны до середины бедра, мажут бок и руку чем-то пахучим. кисть закрепляют в одном положении повязкой, и Чунхон вдруг ощущает себя однобоким бандитом.

в больничном коридоре его дожидается всё тот же пацан — Чунхон замечает у него на локте пятно зелёнки — видимо, всё-таки ушибся – и испытывает что-то похожее на чувство вины.

— Я проведу тебя домой.

Чунхон не возражает.

они идут по тенистым улочкам крохотного городского парка, когда небо окрашивает в персиковый, розовый и ярко-оранжевый; Чунхон застывает на месте запрокинув голову так, что начинает болезненно ныть шея.

в этом ярко-жёлтом солнце и мягком, тёплом небе Чунхон видит образы уходящего дня, нечёткие следы августа и тонкие дорожки крови.

(а ещё Чунхон замечает в небе родинку, но это неважно)

— Чоноп.

— Чунхон.

они пожимают друг другу руки, и Чоноп кладёт ладонь Чунхону на талию, делая шаг вперёд. и в тот момент, когда они на секунду встречаются взглядами, Чунхон вдруг понимает, что этот едва знакомый пацан — в будущем кто-то очень важный для него. 

2.

Чунхон перебирается к Химчану, когда мать уезжает к бабушке в Инчон, у неё что-то с сердцем, почками и головой; Чунхон испытывает нечто вроде лёгкого сожаления, услышав об этом, а потом как-то быстро забывает.

он не такой уж и неблагодарный ребёнок вообще-то, просто когда тебе немного за семнадцать, думать о подобном тяжело. становится страшно: неужели я тоже буду таким? больным, беспомощным, _старым_? это ужасно, правда, лучше просто забыть и подождать, пока вода не перестанет шевелить тёмные камни у него в животе.

Чунхон перебирается к Химчану, в уютную двухкомнатную квартирку (окна у неё выходят на старый яблоневый сад; Чунхону нравится, как между серыми стволами по влажной от росы траве стелется утренний туман: есть в этом что-то завораживающее и отталкивающее одновременно), где в своё распоряжение получает мягкий кремового цвета диван и полгостиной.

Химчан, кажется, рад его переезду, только Чунхон даже после недели совместного проживания чувствует себя неловко, словно он незваный гость, который, может, и дорог хозяину, но выбрал неподходящий момент для визита. Химчан по этому поводу ничего не говорит, а Чунхон как-то не решается спрашивать: боится, что попросит уехать при первой же возможности.

Чунхон заново привыкает видеть Химчана каждый день, утром-днём-вечером, иногда — во снах, привыкает сидеть с ним за одним обеденным столом, но зубные щётки путает с завидным постоянством. ему нравится такой порядок вещей, даже несмотря на то, что он чувствует себя самую малость _неуместным_. это пройдёт, главное, чтобы не к тому моменту, когда нужно будет возвращаться к матери.

она звонит каждый вечер: пару минут расспрашивает Чунхона о прошедшем дне, о школе и о том, как они с Химчаном питаются, а потом тот отбирает у Чунхона трубку и долго о чём-то разговаривает сидя на кухне.

(он прикрывает дверь, словно говорит _не для твоих это ушей_ , и Чунхон послушно уходит в гостиную, цепляет наушники и включает первый попавшийся трэк)

(это на самом деле _ничерта_ не его дело)

3\. 

у Химчана в комнате висит изрисованный фломастерами плакат SNSD — Чунхон замечает его как-то раз, пройдя мимо; внутри он толком так ни разу и не был: Химчан не зовёт, а Чунхон и не лезет, хотя был бы не прочь взглянуть. комната Химчана представляется ему чем-то вроде параллельной Вселенной, в которой у каждой вещи своё место и присутствие Химчана почти физически ощутимо.

а ещё у Химчана есть лучший друг — его зовут Банг Ёнгук, ему двадцать три, он как-то заходит к ним домой, выпивает полкружки кофе и быстро прощается.

(ещё Ёнгук заходит к Химчану в комнату, и Чунхон неожиданно чувствует желчь во рту, потом долго стоит над раковиной и плюётся, а противное чувство всё не уходит и не уходит)

позже они знакомятся ближе — Ёнгук относится к Чунхону как к хорошему приятелю несмотря на разницу в возрасте, и тот почти забывает.

но это "почти" бьётся где-то в горле.

когда Ёнгук приобнимает Химчана за плечи, Чунхону кажется, что у него в горле сидит жаба — большая и тёмно-зелёная.

и Чунхон сам как она.

(скользкий и какой-то _мутный_. что ему вообще рядом с Химчаном делать?)

(словно эту самую жабу бросили в аквариум с золотой рыбкой. Чунхон не думает, что Химчан похож на неё, просто других рыб он как-то не знает)

4\. 

он знакомит Химчана с Чонопом — они неловко кланяются друг другу и ведут себя немного скованно, но потом Чоноп хвалит химчанову стряпню, и Чунхон понимает: всё.

Чоноп задаёт вопросы, Чунхон на них отвечает предельно честно. говорит, что они с Химчаном братья, правда, от этого у них одно название и кровного родства между ними нет. рассказывает, что Химчан старше на бесконечные шесть лет, что раньше они жили в одной комнате и часто-часто ругались. Чоноп спрашивает, ругаются ли они сейчас, и Чунхон смеётся.

нет, уже не ругаемся.

Чоноп смешно морщится, и Чунхон легко ударяет его пальцем по родинке на носу.

Чоноп остаётся у них на ночь, и Чунхон отдаёт ему свою старую растянутую футболку. Химчан выделяет им пачку "lays" со вкусом краба и называет Чонопа принцессой.

тот, кажется, не против.

они укладываются спать далеко за полночь, и Чоноп ещё полчаса сонно бубнит что-то про покемонов и нижний брейк.

Чунхону нравится такой порядок вещей.

5.

чувство неуместности и вправду скоро проходит, и Чунхону становится намного лучше. есть во всём этом что-то правильное, и внутри сладко тянет, когда Химчан кладёт голову Чунхону на колени, устало прикрывая глаза. ему тяжело: приходится думать о двоих и за двоих тоже.

это приятно, когда Химчан заботится о нём, и заботиться о Химчане тоже приятно. в какой-то момент Чунхон даже чувствует себя по-настоящему _нужным_ — от этого в груди становится тесно и горячо, словно под рёбра засунули кусочек солнца. 

Чунхон прикладывает руки к груди.

там — бьётся и слабо пульсирует _что-то_. живое и трепетное, а ещё ласковое, словно пытающееся прильнуть к рукам, и Чунхону обжигает ладони даже сквозь майку.

Химчан тихонько посапывает у него на коленях, и Чунхон бедром чувствует тепло его щеки и размеренное дыхание.

он касается химчановых волос, пропускает мягкие прядки между пальцев, да так и замирает.

Чунхон думает, что незаслуженно счастлив.

6.

(если ранним утром присмотреться к яблоневому саду, можно различить смутные силуэты, скользящие между деревьев)

7.

Чоноп часто приходит по вечерам. тогда Чунхон откладывает учебники в сторону (сбрасывает на пол), готовит ужин (заваривает лапшу быстрого приготовления) и танцует перед Чонопом в глупых шортах с рисунком из синих грустных щенков (танцует с Чонопом и для Чонопа).

с Чонопом легко и спокойно, и Чунхон безумно рад, что знаком с ним, хотя джинсы и футболку жаль до сих пор, но оно на самом деле того стоило. рука уже давно абсолютно здорова, только разодранный правый бок продолжает заживать. из-за этого спать на нём неудобно, но Чунхон почти не обращает на это внимания.

всё проходит.

(и это пройдёт)

как-то вечером звонит мама, говорит, что бабушке хуже, а потом начинает всхлипывать. говорит, что тяжело и страшно, а ещё очень больно.

(безнадёжно)

Чунхон отбрасывает трубку на другой конец дивана, даже не нажав на отбой. в комнату заглядывает Химчан и, потрепав Чунхона по голове, забирает телефон.

он уходит на кухню, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, и Чунхону вдруг становится совсем-совсем плохо.

Чоноп не спрашивает ни о чём. в его взгляде Чунхон опять видит жалость, прямо как тогда. хочется, чтобы стало ещё и больно.

— Ну.

и в этом чоноповом "ну" столько всего, что Чунхон готов взорваться.

лопнуть, как воздушный шарик.

— Угу. 

Чоноп кивает и тепло улыбается. потому что Чоноп _понимает_.

а ещё очень хорошо чувствует Чунхона.

тот не знает, как выразить это словами. это просто _есть_. словно Чоноп там, внутри, рядом с кусочком солнца. обжигает.

ночуют они опять вместе; Чоноп вновь надевает чунхонову футболку, которую уже считает своей. они до трёх ночи смотрят смешные видео на ютубе, а потом в дверном проёме появляется заспанный и сердитый Химчан, разбуженный смехом, и гонит их спать.

когда устроившийся на полу Чоноп перестаёт ворочаться и засыпает, Чунхон прикладывает руку к груди.

под ладонью вразнобой что-то тихо бьётся.

(словно мотылёк о стекло, Чунхон бы выпустил его на свободу, но он самую малость эгоистичный мальчик)

Чунхон засыпает под утро, когда не остаётся сил сидеть у окна, разглядывая яблоневый сад внизу; засыпает совершенно разбитый и уставший. он спит три бесконечно долгих часа — хотя это больше похоже на погружение в холодную мутную воду — и за это время успевает прожить чью-то жизнь от начала и до конца.

проснувшись, он совсем не помнит, кем был во сне.

может, мотыльком, посаженным в банку.

(в банке тесно для дрожащих крыльев и красная пластмасса крышки вместо неба)

8.

старый яблоневый сад снится ему следующие несколько дней, а ещё чоноповы руки на его плечах и чёрные, _горькие_ химчановы глаза. Химчан у Чунхона во снах похож на кофе и на вкус он тоже как кофе.

Чунхон просыпается и чувствует его у себя на языке.

мама за всю неделю звонит всего один раз, но разговаривает с ней один Химчан, а потом , мрачный, запирается у себя в комнате.

Чунхон садится на пол в коридоре и прислоняется спиной к двери.

там — тихо.

в груди — тоже. 

9\. 

они играют в лол (оба идут на мид), когда Химчан приносит Чунхону тарелку с парой запеченных с мёдом яблок. тот наклоняется к тарелке, втягивая носом едва заметный пар.

— Спасибо, хён.

Химчан слабо улыбается и, быстро наклонившись, поправляет чунхонову растрёпанную чёлку.

— Айщ, что ты делаешь?

конечно, он не против, просто это немного неловко. в крохотном окошке в углу экрана Чунхон успевает заметить чонопово довольное лицо и неожиданно для себя самого краснеет.

он отмахивается от химчановой руки и возвращает чёлку на место, закрывая пол-лица.

господи, он понятия не имел, что может быть так неловко.

Химчан посмеивается и выходит из гостиной, бросив короткое "скоро буду". позвякивают ключи, и хлопает входная дверь. Чунхон вновь начинает дышать.

он водит тарелкой с яблоками перед камерой и смеётся, когда Чоноп с полными отчаяния глазами вертит головой туда-сюда, словно загипнотизированный следя за движением его рук.

— В холодильнике только пол-огурца, но он даже не мой. Представляешь?

Чунхон не представляет на самом деле: ему всю жизнь готовили мама или Химчан, и, придя с учёбы, он всегда находил что-нибудь заботливо ими приготовленное. 

он выключает веб-камеру, чтобы не раздраконивать чонопов желудок дальше.

— Заходи сегодня на ужин.

Химчан возвращается минут через десять — Чунхон как раз разделывает второе яблоко.

— Где ты был, хён?

наверняка заезжал Ёнгук, чтобы что-нибудь пере—

— Ёнгук притащил пиццу, — отзывается Химчан из коридора. — Через полчаса приедет. У него опять дела какие-то.

Чунхон вздыхает, закатив глаза.

— Чоноп-хён тоже придёт.

Химчан — уже из кухни — кричит что-то похожее на "пусть возьмёт колы".

— С тебя две бутылки колы и твикс.

он неловко дёргается, пытаясь поправить попавший под колёсико кресла провод наушников, и яблоко выскальзывает из его пальцев, с громким хлюпаньем приземляясь Чунхону на шорты.

Чунхон тихо, чтобы Химчан вдруг не услышал, матерится и соскребает яблоко с ширинки.

Чоноп в наушниках понимающе и как-то очень весело хмыкает.

10.

Чунхон хмурится, когда получается от Чонопа сообщение с несколькими незнакомыми ссылками.

— Что это? Онлайн-магазин?

Чоноп на его сообщение не отвечает, и Чунхон злится: он ненавидит, когда его игнорируют.

он открывают первую же ссылку. это и вправду онлайн-магазин, вот только—

— Это женское нижнее бельё.

Чоноп всё-таки отвечает.

— Дэхён-хён скинул.

Чунхон не понимает.

— А мне-то оно зачем?

это странно. Чунхон уже не злится и не смущается, просто как-то разочарован. и совсем не понимает чем.

— Это забавно.

нихрена. Чунхон чувствует, как противно крутит в животе. предупреждение. дурное предчувствие. он всё ещё не понимает.

— Ничего такого. Извини.

и Чоноп отправляет ему фото кота. умильного, тёплого, рыжего.

Чунхон с облегчением выдыхает и открывает оставшиеся ссылки.

— Знаешь, это и вправду забавно.

он разглядывает разноцветные шёлк и кружево, думает, каково это — касаться его, а под ладонями чувствовать тепло чужого тела.

он цокает языком.

это всё ещё кажется ему самую малость странным. нереалистичный сон. чёрное кружево. и он всё ещё не понимает почему.

Чоноп скидывает ему фото девушки в чёрном латексном костюме и ставит милый смайлик в конце.

Чунхон не может не засмеяться.

— Я ненавижу тебя, хён.

11.

они вместе скачивают _pou_ из андройд-маркета на телефоны и заключают пари: кто за месяц добьётся большего, то может требовать у проигравшего всё, что угодно.

поначалу Чунхон хочется заставить Чонопа заказать что-нибудь из тех вещей, которые они рассматривали в онлайн-магазине, но, наверное, это всё-таки слишком, поэтому решает отложить размышления над планом мести на потом.

неделю он живёт в своём телефоне. чтобы _pou_ быстрее выросло, он закармливает его до полусмерти, но оказывается, что оно от этого лишь толстеет.

Чунхон не выпускает телефон из рук, играет, когда только может. ночь он проводит за играми и лишь в школе прерывается на полчаса, чтобы поспать.

а потом как-то так случается, что он получает двойку, выговор за несделанное домашнее задание и оплеуху от Химчана.

последнее задевает сильнее всего.

вечером, не слушая его протестов, приходит Чоноп.

говорит, мол, спор глупый и Чунхон тоже глупый. а потом притягивает Чунхона к себе и обнимает. словно тот — совсем-совсем мальчишка.

(но, в общем-то, так и есть)

Чунхон боится, что расплачется, хотя повода как-то нет. есть только Чоноп — тёплый и добрый. 

Чунхон тычется носом ему куда-то в район ключиц и недовольно сопит.

на самом деле он как-то даже счастлив.

12.

Ёнгук проливает на футболку кофе, и Чунхон с интересом разглядывает разрастающееся на светлой ткани коричневое пятно.

— Давай постираю. Пока совсем не поздно.

Ёнгук кивает и, стянув футболку, отдаёт её Химчану. тот слабо улыбается и пропадает в ванной минут на десять.

— Держи.

он протягивает Ёнгуку старый полосатый халат. Ёнгук смотрит с сомнением, но всё-таки халат забирает.

не смеяться оказывается неожиданно тяжело: халат Ёнгуку катастрофически короток и, кажется, узковат в плечах.

— Тебе идёт, хён.

кажется, тот готов схватить Чунхона и хорошенько оттаскать за уши, но всё же держит себя в руках.

— Ты просто завидуешь, Чунхонни. Этот халат тебе всегда нравился, но ты в него влезть не можешь. Совсем вырос.

что-то в Химчане — в том, как он стоит, смотрит и говорит, — заставляет чунхоново сердце сжаться и забиться быстрее. есть в этот момент что-то трогательное в его выражении лица, в том, как чуть сжимается его ладонь на ёнгуковом плече, в изгибе губ.

и Чунхон смотрит, впитывает увиденное в себя. боится, что потом он его таким уже не увидит.

раздаётся звонок в дверь, и Чунхон дёргается, стряхивая оцепенение.

— Я открою.

сначала на пороге появляется коробка пиццы, и только потом — улыбчивая физиономия Чонопа.

— С пустыми руками как-то не очень.

очень хочется ответить что-то вроде "мы и так скоро разжирнеем", но Чунхон улавливает запах, доносящийся из коробки, и решает, что мир подождёт.

они делят пиццу на четверых — каждому по два куска — и смотрят футбол на диване в гостиной.

(на самом деле диван занимают Чунхон, Химчан и Ёнгук, а Чоноп сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к чунхоновым ногам)

— Чёрт. 

Чунхон поворачивает голову — Чоноп встречает его виноватым взглядом — на джинсах у него оказывается кусочек ветчины в ореоле кетчупа.

Чунхон едва не смеётся в голос, когда слышит рядом тяжёлый вздох Химчана.

это всё — очень правильно.

(это всё — дорогого стоит)

13.

и время идёт вперёд. бежит, крадётся, скачет. Чунхону, в общем-то, ничего и не остаётся, кроме как идти следом.

многое проходит мимо. что-то остаётся позади. редко подстраивается под нетвёрдый чунхонов шаг.

как-то со всем не по пути.

дорога кажется бесконечной — небо, песок, чёрный хвост автострады. роад-муви, новый сезон "supernatural", плюс сорок по Цельсию. Чунхон чувствует себя потерянным в бескрайней пустыне времени, но пути назад нет, поэтому он вынужден двигаться. двигаться вперёд.

и в один момент оказывается, что нихрена это не роад-муви. потому что Чунхон наматывает круги по гостиной в химчановой квартире — пять на три метра жизни.

и в этой придуманной комнате всё точно так же, как и в реальности. даже Химчан и Чоноп иногда. изредка Ёнгук, но он обычно Химчана ищет. а Чунхон просто ходит по кругу упираясь в стены, шкафы или диван.

дверей здесь нет, и выхода тоже нет.

есть электричество, интернет, воздух, звуки и солнечный свет. 

а выхода — нет.

14.

девять вечера, Ёнгук собирается домой — Химчан дежит его курту, пока тот натягивает шапку. Химчан немного нетрезвый — самую малость, — но улыбается счастливее обычного. Чунхон улыбается тоже — так как будто бы легче, так как будто бы проще.

пьяный счастливый Химчан с чуть помутневшим взглядом и ёнгуковой курткой в руках.

наверное, Чунхон надолго запомнит эту картинку. есть в этом что-то странно пахнущее прошлым. Чунхон не уверен чьим, но почему-то думает, что оно тоже было неплохим. светлым. может быть, чуть мутноватым. может быть, всё-таки счастливым.

Ёнгук набрасывает на плечи куртку, притягивает Химчана в объятия и хлопает по спине. а тот, пошатнувшись, наваливается на него и мажет губами по ёнгуковой щеке.

Ёнгук смеётся и отталкивает Химчана.

— Пьянь.

он улыбается тепло и добродушно, щурит глаза. а когда открывает, Чунхон успевает заметить мелькнувшее в его взгляде беспокойство. тревогу.

 _аларм_.

Ёнгук кивает Чунхону на прощание и выходит из квартиры, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. замок закрывается с лёгким щелчком, но почему-то это звучит словно выстрел.  
больно бьёт в висок.

Чунхон прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку и поворачивает голову, касаясь лбом прохладной деревянной рамы.

внутри всё тянет, ноет и тяжелеет. становится густым и вязким, а потом и вовсе застывает комом грязи или куском льда. хочется, чтобы это чувство ушло. чтобы опять стало легко, светло и, может быть, счастливо.

Чунхон прикрывает глаза и считает до семнадцати.

семнадцать — не то число, от которого можно ждать неудачи. и удачи тоже. семнадцать — это пустота и ожидание. где-то рядом с ним есть начало и конец тоже есть.

просто отметка "десять" уже пройдена.

а "сто" — слишком далеко.

Чунхон открывает глаза на "семнадцать" и разглядывает сутулую химчанову фигуру в тусклом свете старой настенной лампы.

Химчан не улыбается.

в уголках его глаз — страхи и тени.

в уголках его губ — тихая грусть.

Чунхон где-то это вычитал, но не думал, что оно так и бывает.

оказалось, что правда.

15.

что-то идёт не так.

проходит неделя, а Ёнгук появляется в их квартире всего раз — заезжает на минут десять, стремительно пьёт кофе, запирается с Химчаном в комнате минуты на три, а потом уходит.

и не возвращается.

не то чтобы он успел привязаться к Ёнгуку, но Чунхон чувствует болезненную незаполненность внутри. не пустоту. хотя, наверное, это наполненность не тем.

Химчана вокруг становится в разы больше. его на самом деле и раньше было немало, но сейчас больше похоже на то, что они проводят вместе двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

сидят в гостиной, смотрят фильмы и засыпают на полу.

две недели подряд Химчан врастает в Чунхона руками-ногами.

один раз обнимает. подходит сзади и обхватывает руками за плечи. как-то отчаянно и громко выдыхает, и его тёплое дыхание щекочет чунхонов затылок.

Чунхон переплетает их руки, да так и остаётся стоять.

кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда Химчан расцепляет объятия и, потрепав Чунхона по волосам уходит в кухню.

а тот стоит посреди гостиной и думает.

о том, что всё это — дорогого стоит.

разглядывает бежевый ковёр под ногами и вспоминает.

пьяные губы на ёнгуковой щеке и опущенные вниз уголки рта.

что здесь происходит, хочется спросить Чунхону, но в этой игре не предусмотрен звонок другу, помощь зала и поисковая строка гугла.

в эту игру Чунхон почему-то играет совсем один.

16.

(Ёнгук пропадает на долгие полтора месяца)

17.

и как ни странно спасает всё Чоноп.

ну, как спасает. не то чтобы он вдруг появляется на пороге химчановой квартиры в костюме супермена или со световым мечом наперевес.

Чоноп появляется на пороге химчановой квартиры совершенно мокрый и дрожащий. Чунхон втаскивает его за рукав тонкой весенне-осенней куртки в квартиру и недовольно бурчит про чонопову глупость, помогая ему стащить верхнюю одежду. крупные дождевые капли скатываются по его щекам и носу, и Чунхону кажется, что Чоноп плачет.

хорошо, что кажется.

— Давно не виделись.

Чунхон кивает и поправляет чонопову мокрую чёлку.

— Да. Давно.

за полторы недели, прошедшие с их последней встречи, черты чонопового лица смазались в памяти Чунхона. это... странно. помнишь, но словно видишь в туманной дымке или при мягком освещении. поэтому сейчас они кажутся чётче, и Чунхон вглядывается, ищет и набрасывает мысленно его портрет.

— Тут у нас всё не очень.

Чунхон смутно понимает, что пытается сказать. что у них не очень? погода. интернет. кондиционер сломался. Ёнгука нет. Химчан в себе. ушёл и не вернулся.

— Всё нормально на самом деле. Осень просто.

зачем-то исправляется. ловит внимательный взгляд Чонопа и робко улыбается уголками губ. 

— Посмотрим что-нибудь?

Чунхон с готовностью кивает и, ещё раз встряхнув его куртку, вешает её на вделанный в стену крючок.

они раскладывают диван, Чунхон падает между Химчаном и Чонопом и вытягивает вперёд ноги, по привычке забрасывая их на журнальный столик: диван ему катастрофически мал и приходится вертеться угрём, чтобы поудобней устроиться. 

Химчан на пару минут уходит на кухню и возвращается с тремя банками диетической колы. он садится на край дивана и прикладывает холодную банку к чунхоновым икрам, и тот визжит и дёргает ногами во все стороны, пока Чоноп не наваливается на него сверху.

— Так не честно!

он едва сознаёт смеётся или всхлипывает, только в животе колет и перекатывается, словно внутрь забрался лесной ёж и свернулся в клубок. Чоноп хохочет куда-то в плечо, сильно, до хруста обхватывает руками поперёк груди, и Чунхон едва не задыхается, но всё равно смеётся-всхлипывает, только на глазах выступают слёзы и рот открывается сам собой.

если он сейчас умрёт, кончится, исчезнет, то по крайней мере перед этим будет безбожно счастливым.

они заканчивают борьбу, когда сил у Чунхона совсем не остаётся и он безвольно обмякает под тяжестью чонопового тела, а Химчан прекращает хватать его за ноги и щекотать пятки. они устраиваются на мягких, салатовых с коричневатыми полосами подушках и запускают фильм.

так и сидят тихонько, лишь изредка выдавая глупые комментарии, и потягивают колу, а потом Чоноп проливает её Чунхону на рубашку и—

ну, в общем-то, есть вещи, которые не меняются.

18.

Чунхон как-то спрашивает Химчана про Ёнгука — тот только криво улыбается в ответ и отводит взгляд в сторону. Чунхон как-то понимает, что сил сказать "не надо, молчи" у него просто нет. поэтому он только пожимает химчанову ладонь и заглядывает в глаза, мол, видишь, я же чувствую, что тебе плохо, но я не буду лезть тебе в душу.

(у тебя там дождливо и ветер тянет холодные ладони за шиворот)

это здорово, когда слова уже не являются необходимыми. просто есть Чунхон и есть Химчан, а между ними тонкая, но крепкая, крепче стального тросса, нить. и, если дёрнуть за неё, то волны пойдут в обе стороны, и — так или иначе — достигнут обоих концов.

Химчан поднимает на Чунхона виноватый взгляд.

— Не звонил. Не видел. Не ответил ему.

интересно, кто же из них здесь самый большой, неисправимый дурак? Химчан, который верный и грустный, просто упрямый до безобразия. настолько упрямый, что отказывается от человека, который значит неоправданно много.

Чунхон задумывается над тем, как долго Химчан с Ёнгуком знакомы и насколько они близки.

может, тут тоже просто есть Ёнгук и есть Химчан, а между ними... может быть, стальной тросс или пара переплетённых между собой паутинок.

конечно, дураком может оказаться и Ёнгук. он тоже упрямый, а ещё какой-то странно взрослый. улыбка у него добродушная, а глаза как у старого больного пса. Чунхон не знает, как вести себя с ними: протянуть руку или держаться подальше, опасаясь, что набросится и укусит?

ещё, конечно, есть Чоноп, но он сам по себе, просто точка на плоскости. хотя с Чонопом просто не бывает, на самом-то деле. он слишком особенный для Чунхона, чтобы быть _просто_.

но, может быть, окажись Чоноп тогда с ними рядом всё и вправду было бы проще. не приходилось бы искать что-то страшное, едва уловимое на химчановом лице. не приходилось бы думать о его губах, едва коснувшихся ёнгуковой щеки.

да, это точно было бы проще.

Чунхон на самом деле устал полагаться на это своё "может быть". потому что быть ничего не может, оно либо есть, либо его нет.

самый большой дурак здесь — это Чунхон. и он согласен им быть, только бы канаты-тросы-нитки не рвались.

в пальцах слабо-слабо колет, словно по ним проходит слабый электрический заряд.

19.

(как-то раз, года два назад, они с Химчаном выбираются в магазин электроники и покупают себе одинаковые флэшки — тёмно-синие, прямоугольные, восемь гигабайт виртуального счастья — просто, чтобы было что-то почти общее, едва различимое; они вырезают иглой циркуля на пластике свои инициалы, и становятся ровно на один шаг ближе друг к другу)

Чунхон находит фото.

можешь представить, что это читаю тебе я

 

20\. 

вообще-то все люди имеют право на личную жизнь. личную — в смысле только им одним понятную и видимую. вот как Чунхон имеет право на иллюзорную химчанову гостиную, так и Химчан имеет право на свой мир — не важно, будет ли это его комната или сонная лощина, затянутая туманом. где-то же должно быть место, в котором можно надёжно спрятаться, верно?

хотя Чунхону наоборот очень хочется выбраться. потому что он тут как будто один. почти всегда один. а Химчан, он рядом — за стенкой соседней. только миры их так редко соприкасаются.

поэтому Чунхон хватается за нитку между ними и дёргает её, пытаясь дозваться Химчана. мол, приди уже, давай, я жду. может, я не буду лезть к тебе душу, потому что у тебя там дождливо, ветренно и тесно. а ты в мою, пожалуйста, лезь. потому что там одиноко, есть интернет и мягкие полосатые подушки.

и очень не хватает тебя.

Чунхон считает, что каждый имеет право на личную жизнь. просто границы чужих миров такие тонкие и прозрачные, что—

не то чтобы он на самом деле узнал что-то такое, из-за чего чувствовал бы себя—

 _не в себе_.

он щёлкает мышкой по превью и проматывает одно за одним штук двадцать фото. на всех — Химчан и Ёнгук. на всех — радостно улыбающиеся. на всех — плечом к плечу.

а на одной — предпоследней — они переплетают пальцы и Химчан смотрит на Ёнгука _так_. если бы на Чунхона так смотрели, у него внутри бы взрывались звёзды и было бы жарко и холодно сразу. а в глотку — кусочек солнца.

пожалуйста.

Чунхон рассматривает фото и сожалеет. не хотел он знать ничего и сейчас не хочет. от этого как-то не легче. может быть, ему показалось, но Чунхон отучает себя пользоваться этим "может быть". хотя, наверное, ему бы всё-таки хотелось, чтобы все догадки-домыслы оказались неправдой. а фото — они ведь светлые и добрые, а на Чунхона Химчан тоже когда-нибудь так посмотрит. хотелось бы верить.

нет, не хотелось бы.

он бы тогда с ума сошёл. просто потому что Химчан очень сложный, упрямый и родной.

а вдруг нить между ними натянется и лопнет?

тренькнет тоскливо и всё. никаких мостов, параллелей и дверей в чужую жизнь.

Химчана надо принимать в себя дозировано, вот только никто не удосужился выписать Чунхону рецепт.

интересно, можно ли им отравиться? впасть в кому? и, если нить всё-таки лопнет, значит ли это, что закончится _абсолютно_ всё?

Чунхон листает фото и что-то внутри дрожит и едва слышно гудит, словно натянутая до предела струна. 

теперь понятно, сколько между ними всего. наверняка, Ёнгук знает. скорее всего, даже отвечает.

Чунхон закрывает глаза и думает о нелепых чоноповых трусах с покемонами.

стоит сделать вид, что всё в порядке? или попытаться поговорить с Химчаном? помочь? они же вроде как братья. как бы. что-то типа этого. вмешаться в их с Ёнгуком отношения? взять всё в свои руки?

вопросов — много, катастрофически много, и Чунхон только тяжело вздыхает и взмахивает руками. как мухи на отменнейшее дерьмо.

возможно, Ёнгук разозлился из-за того случая, когда Химчан попытался его поцеловать. было же в его взгляде что-то такое тяжёлое, маслянистое, чёрное. словно зрачки залили ртутью. плохой взгляд, от него мурашки по коже. а Химчан просто пьяный и радостный был и привык, наверное, что с Ёнгуком можно и вот так.

потому что раньше не было никакого Чунхона и проблем с Ёнгуком тоже не было.

это было плохой идеей — перебираться к нему. лучше бы с матерью поехал, пользы бы больше было. но не было бы Чонопа, Химчана и Ёнгука.

всё это — очень ему дорого. и просто — дорого.

и Чунхон почему-то чувствует себя нищим.

а потом — вором. 

21\. 

он решает, что всё подождёт. он будет молчать и наблюдать. нужно только угадать момент — это как когда набираешь воду в бутылку — главное, не отвлечься и не пропустить момент, когда вода хлынет из горлышка на руки.

только в этом случае в бутылке не вода, а кислота какая-нибудь или кола.

попадёт на кожу и мгновенно её разъест до розовато-красного мяса, до костей, а там, дальше, только личная-жизнь-внутренний-мир и остаётся.

Чунхон забывает дышать и лишь изредка моргает. очень страшно, что руки в любой момент могут задрожать и тогда — прощай всё, адьос, гудбай.

главное — вовремя закрыть кран.

22.

а потом Чунхон проёбывается. то ли всё-таки выдыхает, то ли прикрывает глаза на долю секунды дольше. только чувствует, как ладони жжёт, и плечи жжёт, и грудь тоже жжёт.

выжигает до мяса и костей, а дальше остаётся только внутренняя жизнь. личный мир.

— Чунхонни.

Химчан сжимает его запястье и утыкается носом куда-то в плечо.

(зачем ты такой? зачем ты как девочка?)

— Это тяжелее, чем я думал, Чунхонни.

23.

сейчас, когда Чунхон думает об этом, всё кажется самую малость проще, но это сейчас, а тогда было как-то даже страшно. химчанова хватка на запястье, сжатые в тонкую ниточку губы, совсем яркие на фоне совершенно белого лица. да, пожалуй, это на самом деле страшно.

Чунхон вспоминает отчаянный взгляд Химчана, почерневшие, блестящие глаза, смотрящие тоскливо и виновато. в этих глазах — раскалённый, кипящий космос, и Чунхон обжигается, словно маленький ребёнок, решивший поиграть со спичками, только ожог остаётся не крошечным уродливым пятном на предплечье, а зияющей выжженной дырой в груди.

иногда, когда чьи-то миры соприкасаются, происходит взрыв.

не то чтобы Чунхон не догадывался об этом, просто есть же крохотная вероятность, 0,0000005%, так почему именно сейчас, почему именно между ними?

— Знаешь, в чём проблема?

Чунхон знает или хотя бы догадывается. просто он был невнимательным глупым мальчишкой, который не видит ровным счётом ничего дальше своего носа. а когда наконец замечает, хвататься за голову уже слишком поздно.

— Я объясню.

у Химчана совершенно ровный и спокойный голос, словно он о походе в магазин за продуктами разговаривает, а не готовится в любой момент покрыться трещинками и рассыпаться вот прямо здесь, в коридоре, и заляпать меловой крошкой светлый паркет. словно всё между ними в порядке на самом деле и даже не приходится делать вид, что так оно и есть, не приходится притворяться и прятать глаза.

— Наверное, дело всё-таки в тебе.

Чунхон вздрагивает и заглядывает Химчану в глаза, а тот взгляд не отводит — смотрит прямо и уверенно, только всё там, в глубине, чёрное и злое, и Чунхон пугается по-настоящему. хочется вырваться и сбежать отсюда к чёртовой матери, чтобы всё это сумасшествие закончилось, едва начавшись.

— Это слишком сложно, Чунхон. Ты такой хороший светлый мальчик. Красивый, умный, высокий. А мне двадцать три, и я испорченный. Что мне делать, когда ты рядом, когда ты вроде бы мой брат и когда ты мне очень нравишься? Нравишься не так, как мне бы того хотелось. Раньше же этого дерьма не было. Маленький милый Чунхонни, который называл меня братом и любил устраивать дуэли на диванных подушках. Зачем ты вырос, а? Нам бы всем было бы проще. Да?

голос у Химчана не дрожит и не ломается. словно нет там ни капли горечи и ненависти тоже нет. Химчан вообще как неживой стоит, короткие ногти впились в чунхоновы запястья, и только взгляд вязкий, как смола. 

да, так точно было бы проще.

Чунхону надо уйти. убежать. прогуляться. воздух. дышать.

— Химчан-хён.

он пытается высвободить руку, но Химчан только сильнее сжимает пальцы. Чунхон отшатывается от него и просто таращится широко распахнутыми глазами. он опять хочет спросить _что здесь, блять, происходит?_ , но может только открывать и закрывать рот, как глупая и глазастая золотая рыбка.

выброшенная в раковину и бьющаяся о её дно. если очень долго шлёпать хвостом, то можно преодолеть оставшиеся до водостока пару сантиметров и отправиться в путешествие по трубам.   
(Чунхону как-то в детстве сказали, что рыбка сварится, если попадёт в канализацию; глупая мёртвая рыбка-путешественница)

Чунхон думает оправдаться или возмутиться, но получается немного по-другому.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, хён.

и Химчан выдыхает. расслабляет плечи и отпускает чунхонову руку. 

смеётся тихонечко.

— Я тоже.

они так и стоят друг напротив друга, только слышны тихие вдохи-выдохи. Чунхон разглядывает крохотную родинку у Химчана над ключицами и думает, что же с ними будет дальше, если нити лопнули, если грудь выжгло, если всё, что им осталось, — строить новый мир в кратере от ядерного взрыва.

Чунхон разглядывает крохотную родинку на химчановом плече и думает, что сейчас всё кажется слишком простым и понятным. как дважды два, как тетрис, как—

не важно. Чунхон знает, что по-другому у них быть не могло. просто такие они люди — упрямые, молодые и слишком счастливые, а за всё это нужно платить, платить дорого, и совсем не обязательно, что до конца жизни получится раздать долги.

а Чунхон — он же воришка. он должен втрое больше заплатить. за Химчана, за Чонопа, за Ёнгука.

и в самом конце — за себя.

24.  
что-то меняется в их квартире, что-то меняется в Чунхоне.

он выглядывает из кухонного окна на улицу, где чернеют покрытые лёгкой белой пылью яблони. 

когда-нибудь настанет весна.

(время не должно стоять на месте)

наша детка сегодня стала старше, представляешь? должна ли я плакать? смеяться? но я счастлива?

 

25\. 

это немного неловко и самую малость неправильно — жить вот так, но Чунхон отчаянно пытается привыкнуть и не смириться. получается с переменным успехом, но это лучше, чем ничего, лучше, чем сдаться, закрыв на всё глаза.

(хотя на самом деле глаза у него завязаны, но руки-то свободны, а значит, шанс выкарабкаться из этой ямы ещё остаётся)

с Химчаном тяжело. всё светлое выжигается, вымывается, и остаётся только голая, неприглядная правда, от осознания которой горчит во рту. Чунхон сглатывает тугой ком, как делал ещё тысячу раз до этого, и продолжает на что-то надеяться, цепляться за осыпающиеся стенки, но карабкаться. 

если ты не видишь выхода — это не значит, что его нет.

былых отношений не вернуть, наверное. хотелось бы, но едва ли это возможно, только разве что в каком-нибудь бесконечно далёком и светлом будущем, а пока что между ними неловкость. неловкость. неловкость.

Чунхон и не представлял, что это так странно — знать, что тебя кто-то любит. неуютно. а время у него в любом случае ограниченно. это совершенно дерьмовое чувство. потому что Химчан ещё чего-то ждёт, хотя делает вид, что не собирается давить на Чунхона.

одним своим присутствием в стены вдавливает.

но хорошо, что не просит ничего, потому что Чунхон отказать не сможет. от самого себя тошнить будет, наизнанку вывернет, поломает. Чунхон не выдержит просто.

постепенно привыкается. с трудом, но всё-таки привыкается.

Чунхон уже не так боится тяжёлого химчанового взгляда и плещущейся там бесконечной тоски. у Химчан в глазах космос, но вместо холодной черноты, Чунхон хотел бы видеть звёзды.

иногда нашим желаниям не суждено осуществиться, но Чунхон не отчаивается, правда.

на смену старым желаниям приходят новые и уж какие-то из них просто обязаны сбыться.

(звёзды падают и катятся по небу с тихим звоном; Чунхон помнит — слышал давно в детстве — а сейчас не слышит, потому что время не то и звёзды — куски дешёвой пластмассы)

26.

Химчан возвращается домой и выглядит совершенно потерянным.

— Ёнгука видел.

у Химчана дрожат руки и он бледный-бледный. Чунхон ёжится от непонятно откуда взявшегося холода.

— Он меня увидел, улыбнулся так краем губ, а потом вздрогнул и прочь ушёл. Придурок.

надо закрыть уши, двери и окна. потому что снаружи — пулемётный обстрел, дым, шум, бетонная крошка и Химчан.

— Мудак.

Чунхон устало качает головой и возвращается в гостиную. садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к дивану и щёлкает кнопками пульта. останавливает, когда на экране появляется Гомер Симпсон и смотрит на Чунхона своими круглыми глупыми глазами. золотая рыбка. очеловеченная версия.

Химчан падает на ковёр рядом.

— Чунхон, мне кажется, что я что-то делаю не так, а что — мне никто не говорит.

он замолкает ненадолго.

— Что, если я попрошу—

Чунхон вскидывает на него взгляд и Химчан замолкает.

так вот оно и должно было быть.

Чунхон медленно кивает.

у Химчана горячие губы и совершенно ледяные руки, Чунхон запрокидывает голову и разглядывает тонкую паутинку трещинок на потолке. Химчан укладывается сверху — он приятно тяжёлый, хотя худой до безобразия. он целует чунхоновы ключицы и шею, ловит губами тёмные пятнышки родинок.

брат, брат, что же ты делаешь? что же всё-таки происходит здесь и сейчас? почему всё с нами не так?

почему?

наверное, чтобы всё было по-другому, светло и радужно, им нужно было родиться другими людьми.

Химчан обнимает его до хруста в рёбрах — то ли сломать пытается, то ли отпустить боится, но Чунхону в груди всё жмёт и давит-давит-давит. больно невыносимо. Чунхон такого не заслужил. наказание получить должен, но не такое, правда.

он много глупостей в своей жизни делал, что-то, может, даже по-настоящему плохое и серьёзное, но это слишком, слишком, слишком. так плохо, что хочется убить себя, закончиться, исчезнуть, раствориться — хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы не давило, не жгло, не болело так страшно и так отчаянно, не росла внутри ненависть к себе тёмно-синей пульсирующей сферой.  
он смотрит на потолок и вместо белой потрескавшейся штукатурки видит небо, а за ним — чёрный-чёрный космос.

(и мёртвое сияние звёзд)

27.

вообще-то в их жизни ничерта не меняется, меняется лишь Чунхон, может, самую малость, но сам он ощущает огромную пропасть между собой "до" и "после". он смутно осознаёт, где начинаются и заканчиваются эти самые "до" и "после", просто где-то они всё-таки есть.

неожиданно, но ненависть не приходит. ни к себе самому, ни к Химчану. просто резко становится плохо и самую малость пусто, словно выдернули из Чунхона крохотную, но нужную детальку.

ни тебе отвращения, ни нежелания жить. просто лёгкое, чуть горьковатое на вкус разочарование.

с Химчаном они об этом не разговаривают. вообще разговаривают мало, просто садятся рядом, соприкоснувшись плечами и молчат. иногда смотрят телевизор. иногда Химчан говорит, что неплохо бы позвать Чонопа.

Чонопа, наверное, и вправду не хватает, но Чунхон упрямится, думает, что успеется ещё встретиться, поговорить, посмеяться. просто сейчас не самое лучше время. подумать нужно о том, что происходит. подумать и наконец хоть что-то решить.

только Чунхон боится, что опять опоздает. что опять случится Химчан или его губы, а потом ещё что-нибудь, и придётся сожалеть и раскаиваться. 

(а на Чонопа времени не останется)

Чунхон боится, что из-за потерянной детальки их только начавший отстраиваться мир снова рухнет.

(и больше не будет ничего)

Чунхон заводит себе твиттер (@ZELO96) и оставляет там одну-единственную запись.

_если из-за каждой мелочи сокрушаться буду, то жить просто времени не останется_

ничего не останется.  
28.

Чунхон честно обещает себе не затягивать с хоть каким-нибудь решением, но в итоге просто забывает. забывает обо всём и продолжает жить дальше — с Химчаном по левую руку и размытой тенью чего-то едва знакомого по правую.

за окном, словно перхоть на плечи, сыплются хлопья снега.

на ёнгуковы широкие плечи. 

Чунхон вскакивает со стула и, распахнув окно, высовывается из него едва ли не наполовину.

— Эй!

Ёнгук вздрагивает, поднимает голову, и даже с высоты седьмого этажа Чунхон замечает улыбку на его лице. Ёнгук ничерта не изменился, такой знакомый и смешной, в огромной дутой куртке и шапке с лохматым помпоном. он потирает друг о друга озябшие ладони и переминается с ноги на ногу.

у Чунхона щемит сердце: наверное, хотел зайти, но не смог решиться.

поэтому Чунхон отчаянно машет руками, словно огромный взлохмаченный воробей, пытающий взлететь в морозное сероватое небо. мол, давай сюда, Ёнгук-хён, чтобы всё было как раньше, ну! и Ёнгук идёт. кивает и делает несколько несмелых шагов к подъезду.

Чунхон открывает ему дверь и не может не улыбнуться.

— Я скучал, хён.

Ёнгук треплет его по волосам и проходит в коридор, сбрасывает ботинки и куртку, а Чунхон забирает у него шапку и, натянув её на голову, вертится перед зеркалом. 

— Если хочешь, можешь забрать, мелкий.

Чунхон качает головой.  
они заходят в гостиную, и Ёнгук неловко замирает в дверях, широко распахнув глаза. на диване, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя, тихонько сопит Химчан. Чунхон присаживается на самый краешек и касается пальцами химчановых волос. тот бурчит что-то неразборчивое сквозь сон и подставляет под прикосновения щеку, словно прося ласки.

— Как вы тут, а?

не интересно это Ёнгуку на самом деле, просто надо что-то спросить, надо заполнить паузу, и Чунхон отлично это понимает. пожимает плечами, мотает головой. потом говорит:

— Без тебя ему плохо. 

Ёнгук кивает и садится на край рядом с Чунхоном. касается химчанового плеча, чуть сжимает, словно неуверен хочет ли, чтобы тот проснулся. выдыхает тяжело.

их колени соприкасаются, и ноги у Ёнгука оказываются совершенно ледяные — значит, давно стоял, значит, долго сомневался. 

— Дурак-хён.

они же старше, а ошибки делают самые-самые нелепые, в духе самого Чунхона. это даже как-то смешно и мило, но с другой стороны, чертовски грустно, и так странно, когда все чувства мешаются в одну кучу. Чунхон путается в них с лёгкостью, словно котёнок, заигравшийся с клубком вязальных ниток. нитка синяя — вокруг шеи, нитка красная — рядом с сердцем, нитка белая — паутиной между лап.

Химчан сонно ворчит и ёрзает, а потом открывает глаза и долго-долго и смешно моргает. он похож на ребёнка, едва проснувшегося ранним Рождественским утром, чтобы получить свой подарок: щенка, велосипед или радиоуправляемую машинку.

(ну что, хён, сегодня я твой Санта, прости, что без бороды из ваты)

Химчан поднимает сонный взгляд на Ёнгука.

29\. 

у Химчана во взгляде мелькает дикий, панический просто страх; он сжимает губы в тоненькую ниточку, опускает голову и подтягивает плед к самой шее, словно пытается исчезнуть. словно он может помочь исчезнуть, как мантия-невидимка из Гарри Поттера.

ничерта, тут он всё ещё. потерянный и как будто виноватый.

у Ёнгука во взгляде — бесконечная нежность, и Чунхону дико неловко — это хуже, чем если бы он застукал их за сексом.

он мотает головой из стороны в стороны и поднимается на ноги.

— Придурки.

Ёнгук смёется и тычет его локтем куда-то в бедро, мол, совсем ахренел, мелкий. и Чунхон улыбается в ответ, потому что на сердце опять становится легче: дураки слишком часто бывают самыми счастливыми.

он выходит из гостиной, только успевает поймать благодарный химчанов взгляд. благодарный — и самую малость отчаянный.

как там было, а?

всё проходит?

и это пройдёт, брат, пройдёт. не бывает ничего перманентного, только вперёд чаще смотри и иногда — в душу.

он набрасывает на плечи куртку и ёнгукову шапку с помпоном, кладёт в карман ключи от квартиры и выходит на залитую белым светом лестничную клетку. не дожидается лифта — так и скачет по бетонным ступенькам, считает до двадцати, а потом сбивается.

на улице — всё белое-белое, словно весь мир обклеен огромными бумажными листами, только там и тут тёмные кляксы деревьев и крохотные точки ворон. всё это такое восхитительно чужое и мёртвое, что Чунхон едва дышит, таращится в холодное бесцветное небо. небу этому ни до кого дела нет, висит себе, словно клеем намазанное или скотчем примотанное, а под ним Чунхон, маленький и длинный Чунхон, но кому какая разница? есть в этом что-то грустное, только грусть эта светлая какая-то.

было бы круто вырасти ещё выше и содрать это небо к чёртовой матери, выбраться из белой тесной коробки и увидеть—

да, было бы круто.

Чунхон бредёт по скользкому узкому тротуару, и тонкая ледяная корочка слабо скрипит под подошвами ботинок. вот она — зима — с холодным белым декабрём, когда воспоминания о том, что когда-то было тепло и много солнца ещё живы, ещё на самом верху, едва припорошенные снегом. скоро всё забудется, затеряется в сугробах памяти, но Чунхон почти привык, не первая зима, дай бог, чтобы не последняя.

он подымает голову к небу и ловит губами случайную снежинку. кажется, что небо смотрит в ответ.

рано или поздно весна наступит, просто так всё заведено, так устроено. и это никак не ускорить, остаётся только ждать, но Чунхон почти привык, не первый раз ждёт, дай бог, чтобы не в последний.

он останавливается у яблони на самом краю сада — ствол черный-чёрный, только в борозды на коре забились редкие снежинки, словно крошечные ослепительно-белые жуки; словно тля, облепившая тонкие веточки. он легонько постукивает по стволу, и кажется, что тот просто каменный.

едва живой.

весь мир будет ждать вместе с Чунхоном.

он обнимает яблоню, кора неприятно холодит тело даже сквозь тёплую куртку, и он касается её горячим бледным лбом.

интересно, сколько нужно времени двум очень упрямым людям, чтобы признать свои ошибки?

впрочем, ладно, Чунхон всё равно подождёт. без них он уйти вперёд просто не сможет.

30.

затылку сразу и горячо, и холодно — Чунхон касается его ладонью и чувствует холодные мокрые дорожки на пальцах. он оборачивается и едва успевает увернуться от следующего снежка, который пролетает в десятке сантиметров от его лица и врезается в тёмно-синюю тойоту. она сразу же взвизгивает сиреной, и Чунхон поспешно отходит в сторону — он тут вроде как не при чём, знаете.

Чоноп улыбается, как последняя скотина — широко и бессовестно, и Чунхон едва удерживается, чтобы не запустить ему в лицо комком снега — тот сегодня как раз отлично лепится, приятно хрустит и слабо поблескивает в лучах бледного солнца, едва различимого в белёсой небесной дымке.

— У тебя нос красный.

Чоноп просто подходит ближе да так и стоит, смешной, раскрасневшийся тоже, и Чунхон чувствует прилив искренней благодарности за мокрые дорожки за шиворотом, за глупые фразы и за улыбку-улыбку-улыбку, по которой Чунхон скучал больше всего.

— У тебя тоже, идиот.

и он хватает Чонопа за порозовевший холодный нос, и Чоноп скулит и смеётся, а потом толкает Чунхона в снег и летит следом. они барахтаются, большой комок из рук и ног, а потом Чоноп обессилено валится рядом и машет в воздухе зажатым в ладони помпоном от ёнгуковой шапки.

весна, когда же?..

31.

как-то раз Чоноп притаскивает с собой непонятный пакет и всовывает его Чунхону в руки, мол, на — дарю. тот таращится на него круглыми глазами, моргает часто, но потом всё-таки заглядывает внутрь и удивлённо вскидывает брови: в пакете — горшок с каким-то странным цветком.

— Зачем мне это?

Чоноп пожимает плечами.

они усаживаются за обеденным столом, и Чунхон опасливо вытаскивает цветок из пакета. оказывается, что нихрена это не цветок, а искусственное деревце — тоненький ствол из белого пластика и блестящие чёрные листья. выглядит странно, хотя что-то в этом есть. Чунхон разглядывает его со всех сторон, вертит так и сяк, а потом ловит внимательный чонопов взгляд и краснеет.

— Я же не люблю всю эту муть.

на самом деле он плохо представляет, что это вообще такое "вся эта муть", просто пытается скрыть своё смущение. смущение, которое хрен знает откуда взялось, когда тут Чоноп и какое-то дерево.

— Мне понравилось. Его даже поливать не надо, только пыль иногда протирать. Если тебе оно не нужно, могу забрать себе.

Чунхон уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать "забирай свой куст", но в итоге говорит совсем другое.

— Будешь сам приходить и пыль протирать. Я же вижу, как тебе нравится моё дерево.

он надувает щёки и округляет глаза, как рыбка или как Гомер Симпсон, а Чоноп хватает его лицо в ладони, только вместо того, чтобы щипать Чунхона за щёки, легонько касается пальцами мешков под его глазами.

Чунхон хочет спросить "эй, ты чего?", но получается только сдавленное "ох", когда Чоноп придвигается совсем близко и их носы едва не соприкасаются. к лицу подступает кровь, и Чунхон чувствует огромное желание выйти в окно, чтобы искупаться в сугробе, потому что Чоноп внимательно разглядывает его, лишь изредка моргая. рассматривает, как красивую большекрылую бабочку; как дорогое шёлковое нижнее бельё; как Чунхон только что разглядывал тонкое пластиковое деревце.

от этого взгляда начинает болеть сердце и горло словно сжимает невидимая петля. это что-то похожее на страх, и это слишком непонятно Чунхону: как можно чего-то бояться, когда рядом Чоноп? 

Чоноп ещё раз проводит пальцами по чунхоновым щекам и отстраняется, опустив руки. откашливается и говорит неуверенно:

— Я пойду, дел много. Это что-то вроде подарка на Рождество. Завтра встретиться не получится, поэтому так. Удачи.

он кивает на прощание и, натянув ботинки, быстрым шагом выходит из квартиры. а Чунхон—

а Чунхон просто таращится ему вслед: что он тут сделает, не бежать же за этим идиотом, честное слово. тёмная чонопова фигурка выходит во двор и медленно бредёт мимо дома — Чунхон наблюдает за тем, как она удаляется, прижавшись носом к стеклу. Чоноп оскальзывается и едва не валится на заледенелый тротуар, и тогда Чунхон не выдерживает — вскакивает с места, распахивает окно и, схватив с подоконника горсть снега, запускает в Чонопа.

Чоноп вздрагивает, оборачивается и смотрит на Чунхона ошалелыми глазами, а тот только хлопает оконной рамой и устало опускается на стул.

кто же знал, что глаза у Чонопа могут быть такими огромными.

(Чунхон вот даже не догадывался)

32.

а назавтра случается Рождество, и чонопово эсэмэс.

_привет с празником  
хорошо отпразнуйте с химчан-хёном (и ёнгук-хёном)  
увидимся как-нибудь, но на это неделе врядли  
не забудь протирать дереву листья, убдет плохо если оно мхом зарастёт  
удачи, дурак-Чунхонни ^_^V_

Чунхон злится. кто здесь ещё дурак-идиот-придурок, который должен был праздновать вместе с ними, но за каким-то чёртом у него появились дела и _встретимся в другой раз_. нужен Чунхону другой раз, когда хочется сегодня и сейчас, чтобы обязательно Химчан, Ёнгук и Чоноп, а потом звонки по скайпу Дэхён-хёну и Ёндже-хёну, которые опять вдвоём напиваются, потому что по раздельности их представить невозможно.

(Дэхён-Ёндже — это вообще очень забавный парень, только умный слишком, а ещё громкий и прожорливый как армия саранчи)

только Чоноп почему-то не получается. не укладывается. Чунхон злится. пишет, что оторвёт ему что-нибудь и совесть на это место пришьёт. ответа он так и не получает.

уже вечером, сидя на полу рядом с Химчаном и Ёнгуком, сжимая в ладони свою собственную, личную банку тёмного пива, Чунхон почувствует горькую обиду и острое желание услышать голос Чонопа. даже бросает на мобильный несколько долгих взглядов и тянется за ним, только Химчан его ловит и тянет к себе, обматывая блестящей тёмно-синей мишурой.

Чунхон отбивается и воет, что если ёлку они зажмотили, то это не повод использовать его в качестве замены, пусть лучше деревце на пол поставят и фольгой обклеят — пользы и то больше будет. Химчан только смеётся и щекочет Чунхона под коленками, и тот воет громче и называет его сатаной и плохим хёном.

слышится J.Cole "work out", и загорается экран мобильного — Чунхон отталкивает Химчана и, сорвав с шеи гирлянду, хватает телефон. звонит Чоноп, и на секунду Чунхон сомневается стоит ли отвечать, но всё-таки принимает вызов.

— Выйди к подъезду, пожалуйста. 

и кладёт трубку.

Чунхон с полминуты тупо гипнотизирует экран, а потом резко подхватывает и перескочив через Ёнгука, вылетает в коридор. набрасывает химчанову куртку, выбегает из квартиры и, перескакивая через лестничные пролёты, спускается вниз.

у Чонопа злой и в то же время виноватый взгляд, он то сжимает губы, то смешно хмурит брови. говорит, мол, всё-таки освободился и вот чего-то сюда припёрся. на Чунхона посмотреть. и в этот момент у того просто слов не остаётся, только разве что "кретин придурошный" — так и называет Чонопа, а потом дует губы и смотрит обиженно.

— С Рождеством.

Чоноп как-то странно это выдыхает, и Чунхон поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. на чоноповых коротких ресницах — холодные колючие снежинки — и Чунхон смахивает их осторожно, чтобы не мешались и глаза не кололи.

— Спасибо.

собственный голос кажется хриплым и трескучим, как сухие веточки, и сухие губы болят от каждого движения. Чунхон облизывает их, чувствует на языке случайно снежинку и хватает Чонопа за рукав.

— Пошли, а?

только тот зачем-то делает всё по-другому: подтаскивает Чунхона ближе и жмётся горячим ртом к его губам, а потом резко отстраняется, как тогда, на кухне, и, махнув рукой на прощание, уходит, растворяясь в синеватых сумерках.

и Чунхону вновь становится безумно обидно, потому что зачем так, а? он не понимает совсем, прислоняется плечом к домофонной двери и зло кусает губы.

нечестно всё это. совсем-совсем нечестно.

едва волоча ноги, он подымается обратно домой, сбрасывает куртку и уходит на кухню. на подоконнике, мёртвое и неподвижное, стоит подаренное чонопом дерево. Чунхон глотает горький ком в горле и думает, что он как это самое пластиковое деревце — прямой, жёсткий и полый внутри, неспособный даже руки-ветви к солнцу поднять.

он достаёт из холодильника ещё одну банку пива и пьёт, а потом голова становится тяжёлой и голос Химчана доносится откуда-то сверху, словно он большой человек, рассматривающий искусственное деревце в обклеенной белой бумагой коробке.

(весна ему здесь не поможет; это то, что не вылечить ни теплом, ни солнечным светом, ни водой, потому что вылечить Чунхона от самого себя невозможно)

33.

объяснений Чунхон не получает, ничьи оправдания и обвинения не выслушивает, всё вообще происходит подозрительно _тихо_. просто следующим утром в их квартире появляется Чоноп — пожимает руку Ёнгуку, помогает помятому Химчану заварить кофе и усаживается на диван. смотрит с минуту внимательно, а потом говорит.

— Извини, что так внезапно. Просто подумал, что о таком не предупреждают. Ну и надо было. Нужно. Не знаю, как сказать.

Чунхон откидывается на подушку и смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. холодно. о Чонопе думать как-то не хочется. ну, не то чтобы не хочется, просто очень лениво. ненужно ему это сейчас. поспать лучше, одеяло лучше, какой Чоноп, когда Чунхон ещё не здесь. он хочет сказать "уходи", но сил нет совершенно и в горле противно першит.

Чоноп накрывает ладонью его ступню, и у Чунхона по телу бегут мурашки — настолько горячие у того руки, приятные, сильные. он жмурится и неловко дёргает ногой, но Чоноп чуть сжимает пальцы, удерживая.

— Совсем ледяные.

от прикосновений Чонопа, у Чунхона пальцы на ногах подгибаются, и он едва ли не млеет. это вообще странное чувство, у Чунхона никогда такого не было, чтобы от чужих прикосновений до костей пробирало и голова кружилась. наверное, алкоголь из организма ещё не выветрился, вот и штормит его так. приятно по-своему, конечно. Чунхон закрывает глаза и шумно глотает воздух.

— Чоноп-а.

он не видит, но отчётливо представляет, как Чоноп вскидывает голову, как чуть приоткрываются его губы, словно он хочет спросить "аа?", но почему-то молчит.

— Поцелуешь меня ещё раз?

Чоноп не отвечает. кажется, замирает, даже дыхания не слышно, словно Чонопа здесь нет _вообще_. странный пьяный глюк у странного пьяного Чунхона. он даже с трудом пытается приподнять веки, чтобы проверить это, но рядом тихонько шуршит одеяло и поскрипывает диван. 

Чоноп мажет губами по чунхоновому виску.

где-то внутри всё рвёт на куски очередным взрывом, только этот в разы мощнее предыдущих. потому что взрывается осколок солнца, вошедший когда-то под сердце, словно раскалённая пылающая пуля. Чунхон не понимает, больно это или ещё как-нибудь. просто — жжёт, просто — до слёз на глазах, и он часто-часто моргает и кусает губы.

нахрен все объяснения, оправдания и обвинения, когда горишь заживо, когда чувствуешь каждую клетку в теле, когда ты золотая рыбка в кастрюле с кипящей водой.

Чунхон сворачивается клубком и засыпает, обняв прижатые к груди колени.

не сейчас, пожалуйста, не сейчас. уходи, Чоноп, уходи.

 

(уходи, и забудешься быстро, потому что Чунхон золотая рыбка, а память у них ни к чёрту, знаешь)

34.

(Чоноп неожиданно не уходит, и Чунхон вскоре узнаёт, как бывает неловко, когда старший брат застаёт тебя целующимся с вроде-бы-лучшим-другом — Чунхон у него на коленях, обнимает за шею и жмётся к груди, а Чоноп ловит его губы, как бабочек или как мыльные пузыри; Ёнгук за Химчановой спиной бросает что-то вроде "я этого не видел" и утаскивает того за собой на кухню; а потом всё как-то само собой устаканивается, словно так и должно было быть всегда, словно вновь между ними всеми натягиваются толстые канаты, только они не связывают, а соединяют)

(и это на самом деле здорово)

35\. 

как-то вечером звонит мама и говорит надрывающимся голосом, что вернётся через неделю.

добавляет грустно "мама умерла" и желает Чунхону спокойной ночи. они прощаются, и Чунхон отбрасывает телефон в сторону, трубка со странным скрежетом проезжается по полу и залетает под диван. 

Чунхону всё равно.

он как-то вообще ничего не чувствует. ни грусти, ни сожаления. может, только из-за необходимости вновь возвращаться к матери неприятно щемит сердце. в остальном — пусто. индифферентно. какая Чунхону вообще разница.

но какая-то же, наверное, есть.

он не понимает, поэтому просто раскидывается на ковре морской звездой и смотрит в потолок. как-то мелькает мысль, что не так давно он так же лежал и чувствовал губы Химчана на своей шее. а кажется, что чёртова вечность прошла, жизнь целая и ещё кусок. Чунхон даже сомневается как-то, что всё это было на самом деле, что это не сон, где было страшно и бледное сияние звёзд в океане чёрного-синего.

всё-таки было. потому что Чунхон помнит этот космос, недостаток кислорода и Химчана. и не хочет пережить это вновь.

он утыкается носом в мягкий ковровый ворс и закрывает глаза. ищет внутри отголосок хоть какого-нибудь чувства. 

а находит Чонопа.

тот подходит тихонько, опускается рядом и обнимает за плечи.

и Чунхон вновь дышит, захлёбывается воздухом, как солёной морской водой. а та брызжет на горячие осколочки солнца, впившиеся в лёгкие и сердце, и Чунхон шипит, а глаза пощипывает от соли.

как там было, а? сколько раз повторял, а всё равно забывается.

всё проходит, правда же. только время нужно и силы нужны, поэтому терпеть и жить, как жил раньше. потому что потом всё будет радужно и круто, ну и счастливо, конечно — Чунхон уверен.

и пока они ждут весну—

что там дальше по списку?

 

~the (happiest) end.


End file.
